My Little Pony : la magia de la amistad unos amigos extraños
by bob nintendero
Summary: unos personajes de leyenda de los videojuegos aparecen en un bosque,asi que unidos,se van mas adentro de este extraño mundo nuevo,pero lo que no saben es que tambien estan dentro del bosque ciertas ponis buscando algo llamado "los elementos de la harmonia",esto no puede salir bien. (cronologicamente en el episodio No 2 de la serie MLP FIM)
1. Prologo part 1

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO FANFICTION DE MY LITTLE PONY Y LOS UNOS PERSONAJES DE VÍDEO JUEGOS QUE MAS ME AGRADAN ,BUENO,SE QUE TENGO OTROS FANFICTIONS,PERO NO MAS NO HACE DAÑO... CREO.**

**BUENO,INICIEMOS CON ESTO:**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD:**

**UNOS AMIGOS EXTRAÑOS**

**PROLOGO:**

**EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA PARTE 1:**

**COMO INICIO TODO**

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP LE PERTENECE A HASBRO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SUPER MARIO LE PERTENECEN A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA LE PERTENECEN A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON LE PERTENECE A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KIRBY LE PERTENECE A NINTENDO,**

**Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC LE PERTENECE A SEGA.**

* * *

era se una vez,en una pequeña casa cerca de el reino champiñon,se encontraban dos hermanos durmiendo,cada uno en una cama,uno era gordo y el otro delgado,ambos llevaban un overol azul,guantes blancos y zapatos cafes,el primero llevaba una camiseta de color rojo abajo del overo,mientras que el otro lo tenia de color verde,tambien llevaban gorras,el primero llevaba una gorra de color rojo con una letra "M" en medio de esta,y el otro tenia una gorra verde con una letra "L" en medio tambien de esta.

el que vestía de rojo se desperto,miro a un reloj que tenia al lado,y se volvio a acostar,pasaron unos segundos hasta que de repente,el de rojo se desperto inmediatamente

?:¡LUIGI DESPIERTA! - dijo el de playera roja rojo

el de vestimenta verde llamado luigi dijo

luigi:ZZZ ... mama no quiero ir a la escuela ... ZZZ

?:¡RAPIDO LUGI QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

el de rojo dijo,saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia el baño

luigi se levanto de la cama y dijo:

luigi:¡TARDE! ... ¿tarde para que mario?

el que vestía de rojo llamado mario salio del baño con un cepillo de dientes

mario: ... se te a olvidado ¿cierto?

luigi:emm... ¿si?

mario:bueno,te lo recordare,hoy iremos de campamento hacia el burbu-lago ¿te acuerdas?

luigi:ah si ya recuerdo,¿por eso dormimos con nuestra ropa puesta cierto?

mario:nah,eso fue porque se nos olvido cambiarnos de ropa

luigi:bueno,me voy a cepillar los dientes

luigi va hacia adentro de el baño,y mario lo sigue

mario:pero rapido,debemos irnos a despedir de la princesa peach

luigi:esta bien - dijo un poco cansado

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

en otro lugar,en un planeta con forma de estrella,se encontraba una bola rosada con zapatos rojos acostado en una cama,en su casa.

?:ZZZ ... sugar tutututu tu tu ... ZZZ ... oh honey honey tutututu tu tu ... ZZZ

de pronto su puerta siendo tocada lo desperto.

?:¿eh?

se levanto de su cama y se fue caminando a su puerta mientras pensaba

?:"¿quien podrá ser?"

cuando abrio la puerta,vio que estaba una waddle dee naranja con una bandana azul en su cabeza

?:¿bandana dee?¿que haces aqui?

B. dee:solo vine a despedirme de ti

?:¿despedirte de mi?¿por que?

B. dee:no te acuerdas,hoy ibas a visitar el bosque brócoli para ver que hay allí

?:ah si ya me acuerdo,sera mejor que empaque antes de irme

B. dee:¿no vas a cepillarte los dientes?

?:¿dientes?¿que es eso?

B. dee:ah si,me habia olvidado de ese factor,bueno,adios kirby,nos vemos cuando regreses

bandana dee se va caminando de la casa de la bola rosada llamada kirby

kirby:¡adios bandana dee,nos vemos!,bueno,hora de empacar

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

en otro lugar,en una casa que se encontraba en un arbol cerca de un bosque,se encontraba un chico rubio,con una tunica verde y un sombrero con el mismo color,botas y guantes de color cafe y un pantalos de color cafe claro,al parecer,estaba empacando cosas

?:que suerte que tenga esta bolsa con espacio ilimitado invisible

cuando guardo todo en su bolsillo camino hacia la puerta,y bajo del arbol y cuando se disponía a entrar al bosque

?:¿adonde vas link?

una voz se escucho atrás de el chico vestido de verde llamado link,cuando este volteo,vio a una mujer de cabello cafe,con una blusa morada y una falda blanca

link:¡princesa zelda?¿que hace aqui?

zelda:vine a despedirme de ti,¿no pensabas que se me olvido que hoy salias hacia los bosques perdidos?-

link:jeje no se podia esperar nada mas de ti

zelda abrazo a link y le dijo

zelda:adios link,que tengas suerte

zelda solto a link,el cual estaba ligeramente sonrojado

link:este... adios zelda,nos vemos

link corrio hacia el bosque

zelda se quedo viendo el bosque unos momentos

zelda: ... buen viaje link

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

en otro lugar,se encontraba un dos pokemons en un gran campo,era un pikachu y un togepi,estos se encontraban jugando,hasta que el togepi vio una luz emanando de un bosque que estaba cerca,haci que este lo siguió,el pikachu al ver esto se fue corriendo en un intento de detenerlo,pero fue inutil,el togepi habia entrado hacia el bosque,por temor a que algo le pasara,fue corriendo hacia el bosque,cuando este vio que el estaba intentando tocar una luz,este se puso en frente de el,y con enojo le dijo algunas cosas,el togepi estaba parecía triste,pero antes de que el pikachu terminara la luz lo absorbió,este grito y cuando fue absorbido,la luz desaparecio,dejando al togepi en el bosque con miedo,pero se tranquilizo al ver que la salida estaba cerca de alli,y se fue caminando hacia ella

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

en otro lugar,en un planeta que no se encontraba muy lejos de el planeta donde se encontraba mario,se encontraba un erizo azul con una mochila corriendo por un lugar llamado GREEN HILL ZONE. el erizo se paro y miro un mapa que tenia

sonic:bueno ya me despedí de todos mis amigos,les dije adonde iba a ir y cuanto tiempo iba a estar alli,solo espero que nada malo me pase o a mis amigos.

sonic saco de su mochila una foto en la cual estaba el, y a sus amigos: tails,knuckles,amy,cream y cheese,rouge,vector,charmy,espio,blaze,silver y sorprendentemente shadow, todos estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de sonic,despues de salvar al universo otra vez junto a su yo pequeño.

sonic: bueno se que ellos estaran bien,despues de todo,me ayudan en todo

sonic guarda la foto y vuelve a correr,hasta que una luz resplandeciente hizo que lo segara

sonic:¡pero que rayos!

cuando la luz desaparecio,no se encontraba rastro de sonic por ningun lado,dejando un ambiente silencioso

**EN EL REINO CHAMPIÑON**

mario y luigi estaban en la entrada de un bosque,llevaban unas mochilas consigo

mario:bueno luigi,espero que nada malo pase cuando entremos

luigi:eso espero tambien mario

cuando los dos pusieron un pie dentro del bosque,una luz los segó

mario:... eso si que es mala suerte

luigi: ... demasiada

la luz absorbió a mario y dejo a luigi parado alli,mientras que la luz desaparecio.

luigi: ... ¿mario?¡MARIO!tengo que avisarle a la princesa-

luego luigi corrio lo mas rapido posible hacia el reino champiñon

**EN POP STAR**

kirby se encontraba en el bosque caminando felizmente con una mochila sobrecargada de cosas

kirby:sigo pensando que debo llevar mas cosas,bueno asi es la vida de injusta ¿cierto?

kirby miro por los lados

kirby: ... debo dejar de hablar solo,puede que pronto una luz segadora me lleve HAHAHAHA-

de la nada aparecio una luz segadora enfrente de el

kirby: ... *Buy some apples*

la luz se llevo a kirby,y la mochila que tenia se cayo,cuando la luz desapareció,lo único que habia era una mochila tirada en el suelo junto a comida tambien tirada

**EN HYRULE**

en otro bosque se encontraba link,caminando tranquilamente

link:es una suerte que no me aya encontrado con monstruos en este bosque

de pronto otra luz segadora aparecio enfrente de el

link: ... tenia que hablar

cuando la luz segadora se fue,no se encontraba nada en el bosque

* * *

**¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?**

**¿QUE SON ESAS LUCES SEGADORAS?**

**¿DE DONDE VIENEN?**

**¿DONDE ESTARAN NUESTROS HEROES?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**** TITULADO**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD:**

**UNOS AMIGOS EXTRAÑOS**

** PROLOGO:**

**EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA PARTE 2:**

**CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS**

* * *

**BUENO,ESPERO QUE LES AGRADARA MUCHO,LO SIENTO SI NO SALIO NINGUN PERSONAJE DE MLP,PERO PROMETO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERAN,ESTE CAPITULO SOLO INDICA COMO LLEGARON LOS PERSONAJES A EQUESTRIA,COMO SEA,NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**


	2. Prologo part 2

**BUENO,ES HORA DE UN NUEVO CAPITULO,NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR,ASI QUE COMENCEMOS**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD:**

**UNOS AMIGOS EXTRAÑOS**

**PROLOGO:**

**EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA PARTE 2:**

**CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS**

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP LE PERTENECE A HASBRO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SUPER MARIO LE PERTENECEN A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA LE PERTENECEN A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON LE PERTENECE A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KIRBY LE PERTENECE A NINTENDO,**

**Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC LE PERTENECE A SEGA.**

* * *

se puede ver en escena un bosque de noche,se veia silencioso hasta que de la nada una luz segadora aparecio en el,cuando desaparecio,se encontraban en el suelo mario,sonic,link,kirby y pikachu.

pasaron unos segundos de silencio,hasta que todos se despertaron a la vez.

mario:mama mia,me duele la cabeza

kirby:es como si me hubiera comido un scarfy,y este estuviera explotando en mi cabeza

link:¿en que tiempo estamos?

sonic:ZZZ ... AVEJAS ... ¿eh? donde es-¡auch!mi cabeza

pikachu: sicodelico

cuando todos recobraron la conciencia,se miraron entre si,y rápidamente se levantaron y ponerse en pose de batalla

todos:¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!

todos estaban parados todavia en pose de pelea

kirby: ... emm ... ¿ustedes por casualidad no vieron una luz azul resplandeciente enfrente de ustedes?

todos los demas se sorprendieron por la pregunta de kirby

mario: ... ¡SI! es verdad yo si vi una luz

sonic:¡yo tambien!

link:¡y yo!

pikachu:tam... un momento

todos vieron a pikachu confundidos

pikachu:¿me pueden entender?

todos:si

pikachu: ... ¡GENIAL! puedo hablar y alguien puede entenderme,y que no me escuche decir solamente pika,pika,etc.

kirby:¿saben?tal vez nosotros no seamos enemigos,tal vez la cosa que nos trajo aqui por medio de luces sea el enemigo

mario:creo que tienes razon,tal vez iniciamos con el pie izquierdo,como sea,mi nombre es mario

sonic:mi nombre es sonic,sonic the hedgehog

kirby:mi nombre es kirby

link:mi nombre es link

pikachu:mi nombre es pikachu

mario:bueno ya que nos conocemos mejor,tal vez debamos averiguar donde estamos

kirby:facil,estamos en un bosque :3

todos: ¬¬

kirby: ... ¿que?

mario: eso ya lo sabemos ¬¬

link:lo que queremos saber es que lugar,planeta o universo estamos

kirby:eso es mas dificil,tal vez si caminamos por el bosque podríamos encontrar algúna aldea

link:buena idea,yo siempre hacia eso

sonic:bueno que esperamos siganme los buenos

sonic camino dos pasos y se cayo de cara al piso

todos:JAJAJAJA

sonic:mmm ¬¬

mario:mejor siganme a mi

todos siguieron a mario,sonic se veia un poco molesto,caminaron por un tiempo.

pikachu:vaya este lugar si que es tenebroso,quisiera no tener que verlo

mientras caminaban,la luz se apagaba hasta que no veiamos nada de nada.

?:pero no literalmente

mario:ya lo se pikachu,no tenias que habernos dicho

pikachu:yo no dije nada

?:¿quien dijo eso?

kirby:yo no

?:pinkie pie,¿no nos estas jugando una broma verdad?

?:claro que no,por ahora

link:¿que?

sonic:muy bien,quien me acaba de agarrar el trasero

?:lo siento jejeje

? y mario:no se preocupen puedo hacer aparecer un poco de luz al lugar

mario hace una aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos y la otra figura hace que aparezca una luz de un cuerno en su cabeza

en ese instante,nuestros heroes vieron que enfrente tenian a 6 ponis de colores,uno era de azul con crin de arcoiris,llevaba alas,otro era de color amarillo y tenia la crin de color rosa,tambien tenia alas,otro era de color naranja y tenia la crin de color amarillo y un sombrero vaquero,otro era de color rosa con crin de color rosa oscuro,otro era de color blanco con crin purpura,tenia un cuerno en su cabeza,y el ultimo era de color purpura con una crin de color azul con una raya de color violeta y rosa,tenia un cuerno en su cabeza el cual brillaba.

todos: ... ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

los heroes y ponis corrieron cada uno hacia un arbol,pero se asustaron cuando vieron que los arbol tenia caras tenebrosas

ponis:AAAHHH

heroes:AAAHHH

de entre los gritos se podia escuchar la risa de la poni rosa,y ademas kirby se encontraba felizmente sentado viéndonos correr

?:PINKIE QUE HACES,CORRE

pinkie pie:oh chicas,no lo entienden

El miedo me invadía al ver

Que el sol se iba a ocultar.

?:Digame que no está...

pinkie pie:

Lo oscuro y las sombras me

Ponían a temblar.

?:Si está...

pinkie pie:

Mi almohada era un refugio

De lo que imaginé,

La abuela me dijo debes saber

Tus miedos enfrentar.

?:¿Y entonces?

pinkie pie:

Dijo: Pinkie de pié debes estar

Miedo no tendrás,

Nadie daño te hará

Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán

Ja! Ja! Ja!

cuando ella se rio la cara de un arbol desaparecio,dejandonos a todos sorprendidos

pinkie pie:

Y... ríete del miedo

Búrlate si es feo,

Si es espeluznante

Ríete más como antes

Si lo vez horrible.

No es tan terrible

Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras. [Risa]

Reíiiiiiiiir.

las ponis se reian de todos los arboles,mientras estaban acostadas en el pasto,haciendo desaparecer las caras a los arboles,mientras que nuestros heroes estaban alli parados como tontos

los chicos: ...

las ponis se levantaron viendo que aun estaban nuestros heroes,se espantaron por unos momentos.

pinkie pie:no se preocupen chicas,yo me ocupo

la poni rosa camino hacia donde estaban los chicos,se paro enfrente de ellos,se aclaro la garganta y dijo

pinkie pie:ja ja ja

los chicos: ...

pinkie pie: dije ja ja ja

mario: ... ¿que haces?

pinkie pie:riendome para hacerlos desaparecer,seres tenebrosos,ja ja ja

link: ... nosotros no somos simples ilusiones que desapareceran riendo,¿sabes?

pinkie pie:¿enserio?

pikachu:si

pinkie pie:entonces disculpenme, *cof* *cof* AAAHHHH

la poni rosa corrio hacia donde estaban las otras ponis,la poni de crin de arcoiris se hacerco volando donde estabamos nosotros y dijo

?:¡MUY BIEN,QUIENES SON USTEDES,O MAS BIEN QUE SON USTEDES,ACASO SON AYUDANTES DE NIGHTMARE MOON!

mario:¿que?¡no!,¡nisiquiera sabemos que es nightmare moon!

kirby:sea quien sea,tiene un nombre muy raro

sonic:es verdad,solo falta que esa poni de azul se llame rainbow dash jejeje

?: ... ¡COMO SABEN MI NOMBRE!

sonic: ... ¿te llamas rainbow dash?

?:¡SI!

sonic: ... vaya nombre ridiculo

rainbow dash:¡QUE DIJISTE!

mario:¡MUY BIEN TODOS CALMADOS!,es obvio que hay un error aqui,

?:tiene razon,tal vez debamos hablar con ellos civilizadamente,

la poni de color purpura se acerco a los chicos y les dijo

?:hola,mi nombre es twilight sparkle,soy la estudiante No 1 de la princesa celestia,quienes son ustedes

mario:bueno,mi nombre es mario,el de la tunica verde es link

link:mucho gusto

mario:la bola rosada es kirby

kirby:hola

mario:la rata amarilla es pikachu

pikachu:que onda

mario:y el erizo azul se llama sonic

sonic:*moviendo la mano en forma de saludo*

twilight sparkle:me da mucho gusto conocerlos,estas son mis amigas applejack,

applejack:mucho gusto compañeros

twiligth:rarity

rarity:un placer queridos

twilight:fluttershy

fluttershy:emm... hola

twilight:pinkie pie

pinkie pie:hola mucho gusto mi nombre es pinkie pie,vaya bosque mas oscuro no creen,y fue sorprendente como nos encontramos fue divertido no creen,sobre todo cuando se encontraron con los arboles,JIJIJIJIJI,ademas como el señor mario creo esa bola de fuego en las manos,me pregunto como seria si yo pudiera hacer eso,seria como miren hago una bola de fuego piu ,piu,piu JAJAJAJA-

twilight pone su pata en la boca de pinkie,mientras esta nerviosa

twilight:jeje,y bueno esta es rainbow dash

sonic:¿la del nombre ridiculo cierto?

rainbow dash:¡QUE HAS DICHO!

sonic:lo que oiste azulita

rainbow dash:¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!

mario:no otra vez,calmense,como sea,una pregunta

twilight:¿si?

mario:¿que hacen 6 ponis de colores en un bosque con caras tenebrosas?

twilight:estamos buscando un castillo en ruinas que esta en este bosque,por que en ese castillo se encuentran los elementos de la armonia

los chicos:¿los elementos de la armonia?

twilight:se los explicare

**UNA EXPLICACION MAS TARDE**

**(soy demasiado flojo como para escribir esto,asi que solo digamos que hicieron un resumen del capitulo 1 y parte del 2 de MLP la magia de la amistad,¿entendido?)**

twilight:y es por eso que buscamos los elementos de la armonia

mario:oh ya he entendido,asi que por eso estan aqui

twilight:si

mario:bueno,sera mejor que las acompañemos

sonic y rainbow dash:¿¡QUE!?

rainbow dash:tengo que ir junto a este erizo tonto de cabello punteagudo

sonic:y yo con esta poni azulita de nombre tonto,no podemos simplemente ir cada quie por su camino

mario:sonic no escuchaste que hay demasiados peligros aqui,sobre todo eso llamado manticora,es mejor estar unidos

sonic:esta bien,siganme los buenos

sonic camino dos pasos hasta que se volvio a caer de cara al piso

todos:JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

todos se reian de sonic,pero los que mas se veian felices eran rainbow,pinkie y kirby

cuando terminaron,sonic estaba parado con los brazos crusados

sonic: ...

mario:sabes sonic,parece que nos apegaremos muy bien,igual que el piso y tu cara jajaja

todos volvieron a reirse del chiste que dijo mario

sonic:¡OYE!

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

los chicos y las ponis se encontraban caminando por el bosque,cuando de repente una gran telaraña apareció enfrente de ellos

mario: ... no se por que,pero esto me da mala espina

applejack:¡WOAU!miren el tamaño de esa cosa

mario:tengan cuidado,esas redes pueden ser muy ... pegajosas

mario vio a pinkie pie enredada en la red

mario: ... ¿en serio?

twilight¡PINKIE!¿que paso?

pinkie pie:MMM MMM MMM

link:¿que?

pikachu:al parecer tiene red en la boca

rainbow dash:¡vamos!hay que sacarla de ahi

mario:yo te ayudo

link:y yo

applejack:yo tambien ayudo

mario y link intentaron jalar de la red,pero no tuvieron suerte,lo mismo le paso a applejack y rainbow dash

twilight:un momento ... yo recuerdo haber visto estas redes

mario:¿donde?

twilight:en un libro,leí que estas redes estan hechas de la araña arcelius,una especie muy rara que solo habita en algunos lugares

sonic:¿y no decia tu libro como quitar la telaraña?

twilight:si,la araña arcelius es una especie que siempre esta triste,y cuelga su telaraña en los arboles para que alguien quede atrapado,la telaraña es una especial que esta hecha de pura tristesa,la unica manera de quitar la telaraña es asiendo que la especie se sienta feliz,el cual al ser feliz la telaraña de tristeza se ira

sonic: ... ¿que?

rarity:twilight,se que es un mal momento pero ... pinkie es la unica que sabe como hacer feliz a la gente,y ella esta ocupada,¿como haremos para hacer feliz a la araña?

sonic:es mas,tenemos que hallar la araña,y eso puede tardar un monton de tiempo,ya que este bosque es inmenso y ademas-

mario:haya esta

mario apunto hacia una araña gigante de color purpura y con manchas negras que se encontraba tristemente sentada en un tronco

sonic: ... olviden la parte de encontrarla,¿como la hacemos feliz?

twilight:no lo se,la unica que sabe es pinkie pie,pero parece enredada en sus asuntos

kirby:¿que tal si solo le preguntamos que tiene?

sonic:kirby te hare un problema te matematicas simple,un kirby mas una araña gigante es igual a

kirby:no lo se

sonic:la respuesta es a un kirby comido

kirby:¡woau!puedes hacer otro

sonic:como no,si sumamos un mario y le damos... un momento,¡pero que diablos estoy haciendo!el punto es que es una araña malvada

kirby:no importa si ustedes se quieren quedar aqui haya ustedes,vuelvo pronto

kirby estaba caminando hacia la araña

sonic:¡kirby!

mario:¡espera!

link:¡no te vayas!

los tres empezaron a correr hacia donde iba kirby

pikachu:¡ESPEREN!

los tres se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a pikachu

pikachu: ... dejenlo ir

link,mario,sonic:¡QUE!

sonic:estas loco,sera devorado por una araña gigante

pikachu:solo esperen,kirby sabe lo que hace,hay que confiar en el

los tres solo se quedaron viendo a pikachu,y luego,los tres se fueron a ver a pinkie pie

twilight se paro al lado de pikachu

twilight:¿tu crees que kirby pueda?

pikachu:claro,solo hay que tener esperanza en el

pikachu se fue caminando hacia donde estaban los demas

twilight:hmm... esperanza

* * *

**¿PODRÁ KIRBY HACER FELIZ A LA ARAÑA?**

**¿DONDE ESTARÁN LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA?**

**¿PODRA PINKIE ESTAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN PODER HABLAR?**

**PINKIE PIE:¡MMM MMM MMM!**

**¿SE LLEVARAN BIEN SONIC Y RAINBOW? LOS CUAL DUDO YA QUE RAINBOW Y SONIC SON CABEZAS HUECAS**

**RAINBOW DASH Y SONIC:¡HEY!**

**TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TITULADO**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD:**

**UNOS AMIGOS EXTRAÑOS**

**PROLOGO:**

**EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA PARTE 3:**

**LLEGANDO AL FINAL DEL CAMINO**

* * *

**BUENO,POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO,Y COMO VERAN,EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA EL FINAL DEL PROLOGO,Y COMO PROMETI,POR FIN LOS PEQUEÑOS PONIS HAN APARECIDO,¡YAY!,AHORA DESPUES DEL PROLOGO SE INICIARA LA AVENTURA YA QUE PONDRE DESDE EL PRIMER EPISODIO HASTA UN ESPECIAL DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS,Y PUEDE QUE HAYA CAPITULOS QUE NO TENGAN QUE VER CON LOS CAPITULOS CRONOLOGICOS DE MLP,BUENO,LOS VERE PRONTO,¡ADIOS!**


	3. Prologo Part 3

**HOLA A TODOS,ES LA HORA DE UN NUEVO CAPITULO,BUENO,COMENCEMOS**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD:**

**UNOS AMIGOS EXTRAÑOS**

**PROLOGO:**

**EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA PARTE 3:**

**LLEGANDO AL FINAL DEL CAMINO**

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MLP LE PERTENECE A HASBRO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SUPER MARIO LE PERTENECEN A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA LE PERTENECEN A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON LE PERTENECE A NINTENDO,**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE KIRBY LE PERTENECE A NINTENDO,**

**Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SONIC LE PERTENECE A SEGA.**

* * *

kirby caminaba felizmente hacia la araña,cuando llego vio que estaba sentada en un tronco,y al lado de el habia otro tronco,asi que el fue a sentarse,pero lo que no sabia es que twilight estaba sigilosamente siguiéndolo,escondiendose detras de un arbol

twilight:espero que lo logre

mario:¿estas espiando a kirby?

twilight:¡AAAH-

mario le tapa la boca

mario:sssshhhh,vas a hacer que nos descubran

sonic:el tiene razon

mario:¡AAAH-

sonic le tapa la boca

sonic:mario silencio

twilight:¿que hacen aqui?

sonic:TU que haces aqui

twilight:este... solo vine a sentarme jeje

mario¿:escondida en un arbol?

sonic:¿y con un perfecto angulo para ver a kirby?

twilight:*sigh*esta bien,me atraparon,estaba viendo a kirby

mario:¿no crees que el pueda lograrlo?

twilight:¡NO!lo que pasa es que quiero ver como lo hace

sonic:espero que lo logre,y si esa araña intenta hacerle algo se las tendra que ver conmigo

mario:vaya,no sabia que te importaramos

sonic:claro que me importan,los protegeria con mi vida

twilight:a todos

sonic:si

mario:te importamos

sonic:si

twilight:lo cual significa que te importa rainbow dash

sonic:claro que si ... espera ¿QUE?

mario:a sonic te importa rainbow,a sonic le importa rainbow

sonic:CALLATE

twilight:jeje,como sea,veamos a kirby

mario y sonic:claro

los 3 se fijan donde esta kirby y ven que sigue sentado felizmente y la araña tristemente

kirby:hola

araña: ...

kirby:mi nombre es kirby,¿como te llamas?

araña: ... raul

kirby:¿raul?vaya nombre mas genial

raul: ... ¿por que lo haces?

kirby:¿que cosa?

raul:hablarme,usualmente los ponis salen corriendo de mi,aunque por lo que veo no eres un poni

kirby:no soy un poni,espera - kirby se mira a si mismo -no,no soy un poni,¿y por que un poni correria de ti?

raul:por mi aspecto

kirby:¿tu aspecto?

raul:si,por mi aspecto los ponis creen que soy peligroso,y por eso huyen

kirby:¿solo por eso?¡pues que malos!¡como puede ser posible que huyan nada mas por tu aspecto!¡lo que importa realmente es el interior,no el exterior!¿y es por eso que estas triste?

raul: ... si

kirby:pues no deberias

raul:¿eh?

kirby: -se para encima del tronco- mira,la tristeza es algo muy malo,deberías evitarlo,y podrias ser mas feliz,ya que la felicidad es algo que es muy bueno,se siente bien cuando lo estas,como yo,que siempre estoy feliz o importa nada,bueno,aveces me pongo triste o enojado,pero siempre que recuerdo a mis amigos,me vuelvo mas feliz que nunca,talvez lo unico que necesitas son amigos,no hay mas arañas como tu

raul: ... no lo se,mi especie es muy rara ¿sabes?

kirby:oh si claro jeje,pero no debes desanimarte,tambien hay otros arácnidos como tu en este bosque

raul:¡SI!¡TIENES RAZON!

kirby:tal vez debas buscar mas,es mas ya encontraste a uno

raul:¡¿enserio?!¿quien?

kirby:soy yo jejeje

raul: .. ¿t-tu?

kirby:si

raul: ... sabes que,¡tienes razon,voy a buscar amigos en este bosque!¡me voy!

raul se fue corriendo felizmente,pero antes de que se fuera,grito

raul:¡GRACIAS KIRBY!¡NOS VEMOS!

raul desaparecio de vista

kirby:¡ADIOS RAUL!que araña mas simpatica

kirby salto del tronco y camino donde estaban mario,sonic y twilight

mario:¡hay viene!

sonic:¡CORRE!

sonic y mario corrieron muy rapido hacia donde estaban los demas,kirby llego al arbol donde estaba twilight,en el suelo,ya que cuando mario y sonic corrieron,hicieron a twilight caer

kirby:¡hola twilight!,¿que haces en el suelo?

twilight:este... estaba aqui durmiendo jejeje

kirby:bueno,tal vez debamos regresar para ver si pinkie ya salio de la telaraña

twilight se paro y los dos caminaon hacia los demas

twilight:hiciste muy feliz a esa araña

kirby:si,parece que la felicidad es uno de mis cualidades jejejeje

twilight:jejejeje

pinkie pie:¿de que se rien?

twilight:AAAHHH ¡PINKIE ME ASUSTASTE!

kirby:hola pinkie,parece que ya saliste de ese enredo jeje

pinkie pie:JAJAJAJA ESE FUE UN BUEN CHISTE JAJAJA

kirby:JEJEJEJEJAJAJAJAJA

twilight:este pinkie,¿donde estan los demas?

pinkie pie:deben de estar por haya,segun dijeron vieron una luz roja por alli

mario:AAAAAHHHHH

applejack:CORRAN POR SU VIDA

sonic:DEMONIOS,DEMONIOS

rainbow dash:RAYOS,RAYOS

link:SANTA TRIFUERZA

kirby,twilight y pinkie pie vieron de donde provenían esos gritos,cuando vieron que de lejos se veia a mario cargando a fluttershy inconsciente,a applejack,rainbow dash,sonic cargando a rarity tambien inconsciente,y a link con pikachu en sus brazos corriendo rapidamente mientras que a sus espaldas se veian venir miles y miles de pequeñas bolitas negras con ojos rojos y dientes filosos corriendo directo hacia ellos

twilight:no puede ser,¡son dientelitos!

pinkie y kirby:¿dientelitos?

twilight:son débiles solos,pero voraces cuando estan juntos,tenemos que correr

twilight,kirby y pinkie corrieron agrupandose con los demas

kirby:hola,¿que hacen?

sonic:NO LO VEZ,CORREMOS POR NUESTRAS VIDAS

pinkie pie:¡YUJU!ESTO ES DIVERTIDO

rainbow dash:CALLATE PINKIE,SOLO CORRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS

cuando corrian vieron que habia un gran precipicio al frente de ellos

rainbow dash: ... O POR FAVOR

mario:AHORA QUE HACEMOS

todos creian todo perdido,bueno excepto kirby y pinkie claro,pero por suerte a twilight se le ocurrio una idea

twilight:TENGO UNA IDEA,PERO DEBEMOS SEGUIR CORRIENDO HACIA EL PRECIPICIO

sonic:ESTAS LOCA

twilight:DEBEN CONFIAR EN MI

mario:YO CONFIO EN TI TWILIGHT

applejack,rainbow,pinkie:NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN

link,kirby y pikachu:Y TAMBIEN NOSOTROS

sonic: ... ESTA BIEN,CONFIO EN TI

todos seguian corriendo,cuando casi llegaban al precipicio,el cuerno de twilight se ilumino,y de pronto desaparecieron,haciendo que todos los dientelitos se cayeran al precipicio.

despues,reaparecieron en el mismo lugar,link dejo a pikachu en el piso,y se fue a fijar,vio que habia como 10 de ellos en una pequeña rama que habia alli

link: ...

link puso su mano en su bolsa invisible y saco una gran cuerda y despues la amarro a una roca

sonic:¿que haces?

link:salvar a esos dientelitos de alli

sonic y rainbow:QUE

rainbow dash:ESAS COSAS CASI TRATAN DE COMERNOS Y AHORA QUIERES SALVARLOS

link:si

rainbow dash: ... sonic,creo que tu amigo se a vuelto loco

sonic:por primera vez tienes razon rainbow

pikachu:tal vez debamos dejarlo hacerlo,de todos modos no perdemos nada

rainbow dash:nada excepto nuestras vidas

applejack:buen punto

twilight:bueno,solo por precaución deberiamos alejarnos un poco de aqui

cuando sus amigos se alejaron lo suficientemente como para estar seguros,link lanzo el resto de la cuerda dentro del precipicio

link:SUJETENSE DE ESTO

los dientelitos al escuchar eso,se subieron a la cuerda y escalaron hasta llegar arriba,cuando llegaron,los dientelitos miraron a link,despues se fueron hasta que quedo uno.

dientelito: ... gracias

link: ... de nada

dientelito:puente un poco cerca ... elementos alli

twilight:¿sabes donde estan los elementos de la armonia

dientelitos:si ... castillo ... agua ... puente ... gracias

despues de decir eso,el dientelito se fue,dejando solos a los chicos y las ponis

sonic: ... ok,eso fue extraño

mario:bueno,al menos sabemos que los elementos estan en un castillo,punto para nosotros,deberiamos seguir el camino

rainbow dash:COMO,¿se te olvida que estamos cerca de un precipicio?

mario:¿se te olvida que esta ese puente alli?

mario apunto a un puente que estaba entre el precipicio

rainbow dash: ... no se si estar feliz o enojada

kirby:tal vez es mejor que sigamos

cuando kirby hablo,rarity y fluttershy se estaban despertando

rarity:¡ay!,¿que paso?

fluttershy:... d-d-donde e-e-stamo-o-os

applejack:vaya,parece que al fin despertaron

pinkie pie:SI,se perdieron la persecución mas epica de toda equestria

twilight:sera mejor que le hagamos caso a kirby,les contaremos lo que paso en el camino

**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

todos caminaban plácidamente,hasta que llegaron a un turbulento rio

mario:vaya,esto parece un gran problema

pinkie pie:¿como cruzaremos eso?

kirby:facil,solo tenemos que nadar al otro lado

rainbow dash:al parecer todos ustedes estan locos,como crees que cruzaremos ese rio con toda esa turbulencia

kirby:¿que nunca han cruzado un rio asi

rainbow dash:dejame pensar ... no,nunca

mario:kirby,recuerda que traemos compañia

link:oigan,¿donde esta sonic?

todos voltearon confundidos,intentaron ver si podian ver a sonic,y si lo lograron,sonic estaba escondido en un arbol

mario:sonic,¿que haces alli?

sonic:este... solo estoy viendo la corteza de este arbol,si esto seria muy bueno como para hacer un gran libro

applejack:ya sonic,sabemos que estas mintiendo,dimos ya que te pasa

sonic:bueno... este... yo ... yo ... yo

rainbow dash:DILO YA

sonic:LE TENGO MIEDO AL AGUA

todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esto

rainbow dash: ... JAJAJAJAJAJA

rainbow se callo al piso,muriendose de risa

pinkie pie:JEJEJEJEJE

kirby:JAJAJAJAJAJA

mario:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

todos menos sonic:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

todos se estaban riendo,sonic se veia muy avergonzado de esto

rainbow dash:jejeje no puede ser sonic,le tienes miedo al agua

sonic:al agua en general no,solo a la profunda,ya que no se nadar

mario:hahaha no te preocupes sonic,si quieres yo algun dia te ayudo a aprender a nadar

sonic:no gracias

mario:pero sonic,no puedes huir de tus temores para siempre

sonic:lo he hecho hasta ahora,y se que puedo hacerlo por mucho mas tiempo mas

?:BUAAAAAA,BAAAAAAA

un llanto se podia escuchar por entre los arbustos

mario:¿que es eso?

twilight:se escucha como un llanto,y parece que viene de por los arbustos

las ponis y los chicos miraron por entre los arbustos para ver en el agua una serpiente marina de color purpura,la cual con la cola hacia todas las turbulencias del rio

?:MI MUNDO,MI MUNDO

twilight:este disculpe señor,¿por que esta llorando?

?:pues la verdad no lo se,estaba aqui tranquilo,sin molestar a nadie,cuando de pronto vino una nube de humo paso junto a mi y corto mi preciado bigote a la mitad

la serpiente marina apunto a su bigote,el cual era rubio y estaba cortado a la mitad

?:y ahora me veo realmente feo BUAAAAAAA

la serpiente se zambullo de espaldas al agua,al cual el agua se salio del rio mojando a las ponis,por suerte los chicos lograron esquivar el agua,ya que se escondieron cada uno detras de un arbol

mario:*fiu*eso estuvo cerca

pikachu:si,no quiero que sepan que pasa cuando me mojan

kirby:¿y que pasa?

pikachu:secreto

sonic:soy el unico al que vio esto divertido

link:no,no fuiste el unico

mario:tiene razon

pikachu y kirby:yep

rainbow dash:hay no puede ser

applejack:¿por eso tanto alboroto?

rarity:¡pero claro que si!,como pueden ser tan insensibles solo mirenlo,que escamas mas luminosas

mario:esto va a tardar ¿verdad?

kirby:oigan chicos

los chicos voltean a ver a kirby

kirby:creo que tengo una idea

**UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES**

la escena cambia a las ponis en la otra orilla despidiéndose de la serpiente marina,que al parecer,donde tenia el bigote partido,esta la cola de rarity

twilight:*termina de despedirse con la pata*oigan chicas

todas miran a twilight

twilight:¿y donde estan los chicos?

mario:junto a ti twilight

twilight:AAAAAHHHHH

sonic:vaya a esta nunca se le acaba la voz,¿cierto?

pikachu:al parecer

twilight:¡pero,ustedes,alli,donde,serpiente,marina ,agua,rio,turbulento!

mario le tapo la boca con la mano

mario:twilight calmate,estas diciendo muchas palabras,bueno,no tantas como pinkie,pero ya sabes de lo que hablo

mario quito su mano

twilight:¡¿COMO LLEGARON AQUI!?

rainbow:se supone que ustedes estaban por alla

applejack:y no pudieron haber saltado por la serpiente marina,ya que nosotras no los vimos

mario:facil,kirby nos ayudo

twilight:no me digan que vinieron nadando desde alla hasta aca

mario:nop,vinimos volando

ponis:¡¿VOLANDO!?

rainbow dash:PERO COMO,ESO ES IMPOSIBLE,SOBRE TODO SIN ALAS,Y ADEMAS SOPORTAR TREMENDO PESO,Y MAS SI ES UNA PEQUEÑA BOLA ROSA

sonic:rainbow,creo que estas subestimando a kirby,no te han enseñado que no juzgues un libro por su portada,mira alli viene con link

todos vieron que kirby llevaba a link volando,kirby aguantaba la respiracion mientras lo hacia,y link lo sujetaba por los brazos a los pies

cuando llegaron vieron que todos menos mario,sonic y pikachu,tenian sus bocas abiertas,sobre todo rainbow y twilight

kirby:*POOF* ... ¿que?

**CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

todos caminaban por el bosque,otra vez,cuando twilight logro ver el castillo detras de una neblina

twilight:miren alli esta,¡vamos!

twilight fue corriendo,pero antes de que llegara

twilight: AAAHHHH

twilight casi se cae por una cuesta hacia abajo,sino fuera porque alcanzaron a sostenerla applejack y mario

applejack:¡woau!eso estuvo cerca

mario:demasiado cerca si me lo preguntas

twilight:¿como llegaremos hasta alla?

pikachu:miren,aqui hay un puente,solo que al parecer la otra mitad se cayo hasta abajo

twilight:¿como haremos para ponerlo al otro lado?

rainbow dash:¡duh!volando por supuesto

rainbow fue volando hacia abajo consiguió el otro trozo del puente,y fue al otro lado,no se podia ver casi nada por unos momentos,cuando se fue la neblina,se pudo ver a rainbow dash amarrando el puente,pero atrás de ella se podia ver a otros tres ponis extraños,todos pensaban que eran inofensivos,hasta que sonic logro ver que se acercaban hacia rainbow dash por atrás cada vez mas

sonic:¡RAINBOW DETRAS DE TI!

rainbow dash:¿eh?

sonic corrio a toda prisa,salto la cuesta entera,y le dio un tremenda patada a uno de los ponis haciendo que este fuera hacia atrás,chocando con los otros ponis,y despues estos se cayeron,pero se levantaron rapidamente

?:¡¿Y TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES?!

sonic:lo mismo les diria a ustedes,¿quienes son,y por que iban a atacar a rainbow por la espalda

rainbow dash:¡¿QUE!?¿eso es cierto?

?:NO LE CREAS A ESTE ERIZO INSOLENTE,ES EL QUIEN ESTA MINTIENDO

sonic y rainbow:¿eh?

?:¿PIENSAS QUE EL ES TU AMIGO?DIME,¿SE HAN LLEVADO BIEN DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO?,¿NO?,ENTONCES POR QUE CREERLE A ESTE ERIZO,EL NO ES TU AMIGO,PERO NOSOTROS SI SOMOS TUS AMIGOS RAINBOW,NO TE HARIAMOS DAÑO COMO ESTE ERIZO DICE,TE LO PREGUNTAREMOS UNA VEZ MÁS,¿TE NOS UNIRÁS?

a rainbow se le hacían muchas dudas en la cabeza,pero por fin tuvo una respuesta

rainbow dash: ... yo ... no

?: ... ¡¿QUE?!

rainbow dash:DIJE QUE NO,EL SI ES MI AMIGO,AUNQUE SIEMPRE DISCUTAMOS NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO HAYAMOS TENIDO BUENOS MOMENTOS,EL Y SUS AMIGOS HAN AYUDADO MUCHO A MIS AMIGAS,ASI QUE ELLOS AHORA SON MIS AMIGOS,Y SI TENGO QUE UNIRMELES Y DEJAR A MIS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS PUES OLVIDENLO.

los ponis estaban viendo a rainbow enojados

?:MUY MALA RESPUESTA,AL PARECER TENDREMOS QUE OBLIGARTE

los ponis se acercaban a rainbow,pero antes de que llegaran a ella,sonic se paro enfrente de ellos

sonic:UN MOMENTO,al parecer se olvidaron de mi

?:QUÍTATE DEL CAMINO ERIZO INSOLENTE,SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS

sonic:no lo haré,ella a dicho que no,y si ustedes la obligan a hacer algo que ella no quiere,pues la protegeré con mi vida hasta el final

?: ... GRRRRRR,ESTA BIEN,PERO TU TE LO PIERDES RAINBOW DASH

los ponis desaparecieron de la nada

sonic: ... vaya,al parecer se fueron sin pelear,eso fue suerte jeje

rainbow dash:si,al parecer tuvieron miedo de nosotros jeje

sonic:tal vez debas atar ese puente,para que los demas pasen

rainbow dash:si,esperame aqui

rainbow dash se fue volando hacia donde estaba la cuesta y empezo a amarrar el puente mientras pensaba

rainbow:{soy yo o acaso sonic dijo que me protejeria,es mas,arriesgo a que lo golpearan a el y no a mi,y ademas es muy guapo}*sonrojo*{PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO,SOLO QUIERO A SONIC COMO AMIGO,¿VERDAD?}

detuvo sus pensamientos cuando termino de amarrar el puente,y vio como venían sus amigas y amigos a ver como estaban ella y sonic

twilight:RAINBOW ¿ESTAS BIEN?

rainbow dash:si,estoy bien

mario:¿y tu sonic?

sonic:je sin ningun rasguño amigo

twilight:¿que paso aqui?

rainbow:digamos que algunos ponis llamados shadowbolts querian que me uniera a ellos,pero no podia dejar amis amigas solas

twilight sonrio al escuchar eso

mario:un momento,¿sonic?¿por que saltaste hacia aca?

sonic:al parecer esos shadowbolts querian a rainbow dash a la fuerza,pero por suerte pude protegerla de ellos antes de que le hiciera algo por la espalda

twilight:que bueno que estan bien,bueno,al parecer ya hemos llegado aqui,adentro deben de estar los elementos de la harmonia,debemos de entrar

todos entraron adentro para ver 6 bolas en un pedestal antiguo

mario:vaya,¿estos son los elementos de la harmonia?

twilight:SI,deben ser estos lo-

antes de que escucharan mas,los chicos fueron golpeados por la espalda dejándolos inconsciente

**TIEMPO DESPUES**

los chicos se despertaron en el mismo lugar en donde estaban

mario:¡auch!al parecer estar desmayados es algo comun en nosotros

kirby:¡oigan!¿y las chicas?

se pudo escuchar una gran explosión y un brillo en una parte del castillo

link:RAPIDO,VAMOS A VER

los chicos fueron corriendo para ver a las ponis charlando,cada una tenia un collar con un cristal en forma de su cutie mark que tenían en su flanco,excepto twilight,ya que ella tenia una tiara la cual tenia su cutie mark en el frente de ella.

se levantaron poco a poco hasta que estuvieron totalmente levantadas

los chicos:¡WOAU!

mario:lindos collares

kirby:linda tiara

sonic:linda... este... no lo se

twilight:HOLA CHICOS,por fin pudimos encontrar los elementos

?:**HAHAHAHA**

todos:¿eh?

de entre todo el humo se podia ver a una alicornio negra alta con una armadura azul oscuro y crin como la noche

?:**PENSARON QUE DERROTARÍAN A LA GRAN NIGHTMARE MOON CON ESOS JUGUETITOS**

mario:este twilight,que esta pasado

twilight:esto.. no esta pasando,se supondría que con los elementos la venceríamos,esto esta mal,muy mal

mario:OK,esto es raro

N. moon:**SUFICIENTE,ES HORA DE QUE LOS MANDE A LA LUNA**

nightmare se acercaba a las ponis,las cuales tenian miedo de ella,pero al parecer,los chicos se interpusieron en su camino

N. moon:**VAYA,OTRA VEZ USTEDES,AL PARECER QUIEREN SER CASTIGADOS PRIMERO,¿NO ES ASI?**

mario:no te acerques más,no les haras daño a nuestras amigas

N. moon:***PFFF*¿AMIGAS?¿QUE TE HACE CREER QUE ELLAS SON TUS AMIGAS?**

mario:ellas son nuestras amigas ya que nos han acompañado,nos han ayudado,y sobre todo,nos han dado su amistad,ellas son nuestras amigas,y nada nos detendra a defenderlas de ti,ya que son nuestras amigas

de la nada los 5 heroes comenzaron a levitar y a brillar

M. moon:**¿PERO QUE?**

applejack:¿que esta ocurriendo twilight?

twilight:no puede ser,las leyendas eran ciertas

rainbow dash:¿de que estas hablando twilight?

twilight:segun una leyenda,ademas de los elementos de la hamonia,existían 5 guardianes que protegian a los elementos,y cada uno llevaba consigo otro elemento,y al parecer,los chicos tienen ese elemento

rarity:¿y cuales son esos otros elementos?

twilight:primero estaba el guardian de la esperanza,el cual al parecer es pikachu,ya que el siempre a tenido esperanza de sus amigos,ademas de que tuvo esperanza de kirby cuando todos pensaban que no lo iba a lograr.

pikachu dejo de brillar para mostrar que tenia dos brazaletes,cada una tenia un diamante en forma de pokeballs,un aura de color amarillo lo rodeaba.

twilight:despues seguia el guardian de la felicidad,el cual es kirby,ya que siempre es feliz de la vida,y hace feliz a los demas,como a la araña que vimos en el bosque

kirby dejo de brillar para mostrar que tenia tambien dos brazaletes,cada uno tenia un diamante en forma de una warp star,un aura de color rosa lo rodeaba.

twilight:luego seguia el guardian de el perdon,el cual es link,ya que siempre les da una segunda oportunidad a sus adversarios y enemigos,como a los dientelitos que salvo de la muerte,sabiendo que podian herirlo o peor

link dejo de brillar para mostrar que tenia tambien dos brazaletes,cada uno tenia un diamante en forma de trifuerza,un aura de color verde lo rodeaba.

twilight:despues estaba el guardian de la proteccion,el cual es sonic,ya que este proteje a sus amigos a muerte,como a rainbow dash con los shadowbolts

sonic:dejo de brillar para mostrar que tenia tambien dos brazaletes,cada uno tenia un diamante en forma de la silueta de su cara,un aura de color azul lo rodeaba.

twilight:y por ultimo,estaba el guardian mas importante,el cual es mario,el a mostrado su amistad hacia nosotros,por eso el es el guardian de la amistad

mario dejo de brillar para ver que su ropa a cambiado,su gorra a sido cambiada por una corona con una "M" en medio de esta y con la figura de los elementos de la harmonia rodeando la "M",su camisa era ahora de color amarillo y su overol es de color blanco ahora,ademas tenia una capa de color blanca en su espalda,tambien llevaba dos brazaletes dos en sus brazos,cada uno tenia un diamante con la forma de un objeto,el derecho un champiñon y el izquierdo una flor de fuego,y llevaba un cinturon con una hebilla con un diamante enmedio con forma de estrella,ademas un aura de color rojo lo rodeaba.

N. Moon: ... ***BUY SOME APPLES***

todos los chicos lanzaron un rayo del color de sus auras hacia nightmare moon,haciendo que esta se cayera

N. Moon: **NOOOOOOOOOO****  
**

despues todo se volvio blanco

* * *

todo cambio a los chicos en una habitacion,en la habitacion estaban sonic y mario en la cama,y kirby,pikachu y link en el suelo cada uno con una cama inflable

todos despertaron,y soni y mario se vieron cara a cara en la cama

mario: ...

sonic: ...

mario & sonic:HHHHAAAAAAAAA

kirby,link y pikachu vieron a mario y sonic gritar,confundidos de por que estaban en la cama juntos,y ademas donde estaban

mario & sonic:QUE HACES TAN CERCA DE MI

y de una puerta que estaba en la habitacion se abrio,dejando ver a twilight

twilight:¿que esta pasando chicos?¿algo malo a pasado?

sonic:CLARO QUE SI,POR QUE ESTOY JUNTO A MARIO EN LA CAMA JUNTOS

twilight:oh,pues es por que tuvimos que llevarlos desmayados del castillo hacia aqui

link:¿desmayados?¿que paso en ese castillo?

twilight:bueno,les explicaria ahora,pero la mejor en esto seria la princesa celestia

los chicos:¿quien?

twilight:solo siguanme hacia abajo,se las presentare

los chicos siguieron a twilight,bajando por las escaleras llegando a una sala de estar,que parecia una gran biblioteca,salimeron afuera,viendo a una gran multitud de ponis festejando,todo el lugar estaba adornado,no hace falta decir que cuando nos vieron se asutaron y se alejaron un poco,pero por sus caras parecian se viea curiosidad,twilight y los chicos llegaron donde estaban las demas ponis que iban acompañadas de una poni muy grande de color blanco,con alas y cuerno y crin azul,turguesa,Azul ligeramente cobalto, y rosa.

twilight:chicos,quiero presentarles a la princesa celestia

los chicos se arodillaron,bueno,excepto kirby,ya que como el no tiene rodillas,se cayo de cara al piso

kirby: ... auch,eso daño mas mi orgullo que mi cuerpo

sonic:pfff,jejeje

de pronto,sonic cayo plantandose de cara al piso

sonic: ... ¿por que esto sigue pasando?

celestia:mucho gusto,no es necesario que se arrodillen

los chicos se levantaron

celestia:permitanme presentarme,yo soy la princesa celestia,reinadora de equestria,y podrian decirme quienes son ustedes y de donde vienen si no es mucha molestia

mario:claro,no hay problema,mi nombre es mario y vivo en el reino champiñon

sonic:mi nombre es sonic y vivo en mobius

kirby:mi nombre es kirby y vivo en pop star

link:mi nombre es link y vivo en hyrule

pikachu:mi nombre es pikachu y vivo en el mundo pokemon

celestia:mmh,que lugares mas raros,no recuerdo haberlos escuchado nunca

los chicos:¡¿eh?!

celestia:me podrian decir,como llegaron aqui

los chicos se pusieron a pensar,hasta que recordaron

mario:fuimos traidos por luces segadoras

las chicas:¿luces segadoras?

celestia:mmh tal vez no eran luces lo que veian

link:entonces,¿que eran?

celestia: ... portales dimensionales

los chicos y las ponis:¡¿EH?!

celestia:al parecer alguien iso un portal de sus mundos a equestria

mario:pero ¿quien podra ser?¿y como regresaremos a nuestros hogares?

celestia:me temo que no tengo la respuestas a esas preguntas,pero tratare de hallar informacion,mientras tanto,tal vez ustedes deban quedarse aqui en poniville

mario:bueno,me parece una brillante idea

los chicos vieron a una pony igual a celestia,pero esta era de color azul oscuro,y tenia su crin de color azul claro.

los chicos:AAAHHH

los chicos se escondieron en una mesa que estaba cerca

celestia:descuiden,no hay nada que temer,mi pequeña hermana luna no les hara daño

mario:¿enserio?

sonic:¿hermana?

luna:yo... queria disculparme por golpearlos en la cabeza mientras escuchaban a twilight

link:¿fuiste tu?

sonic:por que no me sorprende

kirby:por que antes era mala,pero ahora parece mas buena,a si que yo la perdono

pikachu:a mi me agrada,asi que yo tambien

link:a mi tambien,y saben que yo tambien lo hare

sonic: ... pues,al parecer se ve mas amable,asi que yo tambien la perdono

mario:bueno al parecer todos estamos de acuerdo en que te perdonamos.

luna abrazo fuertemente a los chicos que ya habian salido de la mesa

luna:SI,GRACIA,GRACIAS,GRACIAS

mario:de ... nada ... pero podrias ... soltarnos ... ya que ... no podemos ... respirar

luna:ups,lo ciento

sonic:no importa

despues de eso,celestia vio que twilight estaba cabizbaja

celestia:¿por que tan triste mi fiel alumna?,¿no estas feliz de que equestria este bien,y de regresar a tus estudios en canterlot?.

twilight:es por eso,cuando entendi lo hermoso que es tener amigas y amigos,debo dejarlos a todos.

lo que dijo twilight iso que sus amigas la vieran triste,los chicos tambien se veian un poco triste

celestia: ... spike,toma nota

de la nada un dragon purpura y verde aparecio con una pluma y un pergamino limpio

celestia:yo,la princesa celestia,decreto hoy,que la unicornio twilight sparkle tenga una nueva mision para equestria,debe seguir estudiando la magia de la amistad,debe reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en poniville

las amigas de twilight abrazaron a twilight felizmente,y los chicos miraban contentos la escena

twilight:gracias princesa celestia,estudiare con mas intensidad

todos estaban gritando de alegria,la camara se aleja,hasta que llega a un punto en donde se ve todo poniville,de alli aparece kirby biendo a la camara

kirby:¿saben que?parece que tendremos muchas aventuras no lo creen

pinkie pie aparece tambien

pinkie pie:yo tambien lo creo

los dos:jajajaja

* * *

**¿ESTE ES EL FIN DE ESTA AVENTURA?CLARO QUE NO**

**ESTE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA**

**¿QUIEREN VER MAS?**

**PUES NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TITULADO**

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD:**

**UNOS AMIGOS EXTRAÑOS**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**EL BOLETO EXTRA**

* * *

**POR FIN TERMINAMOS EL PROLOGO,AHORA INICIARE CON LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS,ME QUEDA UN LARGO CAMINO POR RECORRER,PERO CON ENTUSIASMO TODO SE PUEDE,BUENO,PUES ESO A SIDO TODO POR AHORA,PUEDE QUE LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS SEAN CORTOS COMPARADOS A ESTE,PERO HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POSIBLE PARA QUE SEAN ENTRETENIDOS,Y SI QUIEREN PUEDEN PREGUNTAR CUALQUIER COSA EN LOS REVIEWS,BUENO,NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
